One Fine Day
by anggindriy
Summary: Walaupun hanya satu hari, setidaknya Baekhyun hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa ia mencintainya/CHANBAEK/CHANYEOL/BAEKHYUN/YAOI/BOYSLOVE


Chanyeol merapikan penampilannya. Hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengan kliennya. Jika kalian pikir Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan klien yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, maka kalian salah besar.

Karena ada dua hal yang harus kalian ketahui, pertama Chanyeol sama sekali bukan CEO atau orang kantoran apapun, ia bahkan tidak memiliki perusahaan atau sejenisnya. Yang kedua, klien yang dimaksud disini adalah teman kencannya. Kencan? Ya, Chanyeol adalah salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang bekerja sebagai pacar satu hari dari sebuah situs diinternet. Tugasnya adalah menemani orang-orang yang kesepian karena tidak memiliki kekasih, mau itu pria ataupun wanita, mereka akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati, tentunya dengan sebuah bayaran yang sudah disepakati dan juga ingat-- kencan ini hanya berlaku untuk satu hari saja.

Hari ini kliennya adalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun, hampir seumuran dengannya. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, dari profil yang dibacanya Baekhyun adalah salah seorang Dokter disebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Baekhyun sendiri yang memilih Chanyeol untuk menemaninya selama seharian penuh ini. Karena didalam situs itu juga disediakan profil orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kencan satu hari ini, agar klien tersebut dapat memilihnya sendiri.

"Hai, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dia-- pasti Baekhyun, wajahnya memang membuat orang-orang salah paham, walau dia seorang pria kenyataannya wajahnya lebih pantas disebut cantik dari pada tampan.

Rambut magenta miliknya bergoyang tertiup angin, warna rambutnya-- sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Chanyeol menggeleng memikirkannya.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu"

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil milik Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun selalu menceritakan banyak hal. Pemuda manis itu seolah melupakan jika sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun terlihat nyaman mengobrol dengannya, ia seolah sudah terbiasa. Pemuda itu bahkan berkeluh kesah tentang seringnya ia lembur dan kurangnya tidur karena tugasnya sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya sebelum menjadi Dokter?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bercerita saja. Lagi pula-- sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi Dokter. Ayahku yang memaksaku" Baekhyun menatap kedepan, Chanyeol meliriknya dan dapat melihat senyuman sendu dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Kenapa melihat hal itu seperti ada yang mengusik hatinya?

"Aku ingin pergi ke Han River, kau keberatan?"

"Kenapa harus? Sudah tugasku untuk mengikuti semua kemauanmu" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Bisakah-- untuk kencan hari ini, kau melupakan status kita? Maksudku-- aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sebagai teman terlepas jika aku adalah klienmu"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah"

Tanpa sadar, mobil mereka sudah melewati Han River yang dapat dilihat melalui kaca jendela mobil. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menepikan mobilnya, ini masih terlalu pagi membuat jalanan masih terlihat sepi.

"Kau ingin turun disini?"

"Ya. Kau-- tidak masalahkan aku hanya mengajakmu mengobrol dan tidak jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak masalah" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat membuat Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang membatasi Han River. Udara yang cukup sejuk membuat Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, ia terlihat sangat rileks.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap wajah Baekhyun dari samping yang terlihat-- sempurna. Lagi-lagi, sesuatu kembali mengusik hatinya.

"Seharusnya kita kemari malam hari, pasti pemandangannya lebih bagus" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kita disini sampai malam?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Barkhyun tertawa, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyun melihat tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar manis ditelinganya.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, ia kembali memandang kedepan dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenarnya, masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Baekhyun? Pemuda itu seolah terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi dilain kesempatan Baekhyun juga seolah terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau oke?"

"Ya" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, matanya yang sipit mengerjap pelan "Boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Boleh, aku akan mendengarkannya"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol dan melihat indahnya Han River didepan matanya.

"Dulu-- aku pernah memiliki seorang kekasih" Baekhyun mulai bercerita "Sebelumnya, kau sudah tahu aku seorang gay, kan? Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku memilih pria sepertimu dibandingkan dengan seorang wanita"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Sejujurnya, ia tidak masalah Baekhyun gay atau bukan. Karena ia sendiripun bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya. Chanyeol tidak menyukai wanita, tapi-- ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai pria. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun sedekat ini, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa menghangat.

"Ayahku tidak terima saat mengetahui aku seorang gay. Apalagi-- saat itu aku adalah calon seorang Dokter"

Dapat Chanyeol lihat begitu banyak beban dalam kedua mata Baekhyun, apakah ia selalu menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian?

"Kekasihku bukan sosok yang kaya dengan banyak harta. Dia adalah seorang pria sederhana, tapi-- karena itulah aku mencintainya. Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan, Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak usiaku enam tahun. Kau tahu-- aku kesepian" mata Baekhyun memanas, Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menenangkannya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, tapi tidak-- entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Dia selalu ada untukku. Saat aku sibuk dengan kuliahku, ia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk makan. Saat aku sedang lelah, ia selalu memberikan bahunya untukku beristirahat, dan saat aku sedang bersedih karena merindukan Ibuku-- ia selalu menghiburku dengan humornya yang sedikit payah" Baekhyun tertawa pelan dalam kesedihannya. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, ia begitu ingin menghapus air mata itu dan menghilangkan semua kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Lalu-- dimana kekasihmu sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk, menatap kedua sepatunya seolah itu adalah hal yang menarik untuk dilihat.

"Ayahku melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan aku dan kekasihku. Saat itu-- Ayah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menyaktinya. Mereka-- membuatnya kecelakaan. Motor miliknya-- jatuh ke jurang" Baekhyun meremas pagar membatas, menghela nafas dan mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Wajahnya kembali menatap kedepan, melihat langit yang begitu terlihat cerah.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, tangannya-- walau terasa berat mulai menepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun dengan pelan. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa kekasihmu-- selamat?"

"Dia-- masih hidup. Tapi-- dia melupakanku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kekasihku-- dia kehilangan ingatannya" bisik Baekhyun lemah, matanya kembali terasa memanas "Kau tahu-- rasanya sakit jika kekasihmu sendiri bahkan tidak mengenalimu"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan merapikan anak rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Jemari lentik bagai wanita itu lalu turun dan beralih menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Chanyeol. Saling menautkankannya hingga menciptakan rasa hangat. Chanyeol menunduk, menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Si manis meremas tangan Chanyeol, hingga perhatian pemuda tampan itu kembali teralih padanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Tidakkah.. kau mengingatku, Park Chanyeol?"

***END***


End file.
